


swag cool

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cool, F/F, F/M, Gen, Like VERY OOC, M/M, Multi, Other, Out of Character, PogChamp, Swag, Watch me Whip, Whipping, nae naeing, poggers, stanky leg, watch me nae nae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: karkat does the stanky leg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	swag cool

"HELLO EVERYONE. KARKAT HERE TO DO THE STANKY LEG!"

karkat dos the stanky leg. "HAHHAHSDHJAGA IM SO FUNEY HAHAHDJS TYAT WAS HILAIROUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"no. that wasnt funny but thsi is.." dave syas appearing out of thin air. he preceeds to whip and then 'nae nae'.


End file.
